Disenchanted
by maybe14
Summary: Lost in a world where no one can find her, he's the only one to try. Leyton S4
1. Missing

This is my first story. So be nice!

Summary: lost in a world where no one can find her. Leyton. Set at the beginning of season 4.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to One Tree Hill.

**Missing**

It had been two weeks since he had seen her, seen her properly that is. He had seen her in passing a few times, seen her in her car driving with her music playing as she drove past the rivercourt. He missed her. He missed those days that they would spend together doing nothing but listen to music, and read, and in her case draw.

Ever since him and brooke had broken up, he spent most of his time at the rivercourt. He was enjoying the lack of drama, and Tree Hill gossip. Ever since he joined the basketball team, he missed spending his time simply. He would play basketball, spend time with Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie. Jimmy's death had taught him a lot about the person that he had become. He had lost sight of who he was, and now he was beginning to find him out on the rivercourt with the guys he grew up with.

Despite that, he did miss the mysterious blonde artist he had come to know so well. He missed looking into her brilliant green eyes, and getting lost in them. He missed the way her blonde curls hung around her face, the look on her face while she drew, and the way she could lose herself in her music.

From spending time with Haley and Nathan, he learnt of the still remaining gap between her and brooke. Neither Haley nor Nathan had seen the blonde artist since the wedding, she kept to herself, not opening up to anyone. Due to recent events he thought it best if he stayed away from her, however as time passed, and still she was not seen he took it upon him self to make sure she was ok. He had made a promise to her father, to keep and eye on her, but that wasn't the only reason. He missed her, more than he ever thought he would.

He decided he would go and see her. Even if she didn't want to see him, at least he would know that she was ok. He worried about her, ever since her fight with brooke, she was left alone. That seemed to be the pattern in her life, people leaving, her mom, her dad, jake, ellie and now brooke. He wasn't prepared to add his name to the list.

Inside the house, behind her closed door, she lay on the floor in the midst of her room, music filling the space, the words of the song drowning her. Tightly shutting her eyes, her shoulders braced, pulling her knees towards her chest, as the throbbing pain takes over.

Opening the door wide, the sandy haired boy enters the room. Paralyzed by the scene in front of him.


	2. I Don't Understand Anything

**I Don't Understand Anything**

He could hear her steady breathing next to him, as they both lay awake on her bed. Not saying a word. Too much had happened that evening, neither or them knew where to start.

Thoughts ran through his mind at an unimaginable speed. Questions forming, but never spoken.

Eventually he turned towards her, he could see the faint tracks of tears running down her face. Reaching his hand to her cheek, he gently brushed away the tears. As his hand lingered above her cheek, she reached up and held his hand to her cheek once again, turning her body towards, they locked eyes.

Moments, which felt like hours, later, he took hold of her arm. The light seeping in through the windows from the outside street lamp, he carefully ran his fingers over her the indents in her arm. She winced at first from the shock of his touch.

At first the pain was burning, as he ran his fingers over her open skin. Tears formed in her eyes at his touch. He too had tears in his eyes, but for very different reasons. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to understand her, and to help her. But instead he could do nothing. No words escaped from his parted lips, and no movement was made except for the gentle touches he placed to her arm.

When the sunlight shone in through the window, he awoke to find himself entangled with the beautiful blonde artist. At first all memory of the previous night's events were forgotten, he was simply waking up in the arms of the girl he missed so tragically.

As she began to wake, he watched her. The way she slowly opened her eyes, brushing her hair away from her face, turning her body toward him. Looking deep into her green eyes, the pain of the night before rekindled.

"Why" he asked, for it was the only thing he could bring himself to ask.

He studied her closely, trying to understand her emotions.

"Luke, please…" she pleaded, not wanting to have to explain.

"But, but I don't understand, why would you do this to yourself?" he questioned, realizing only after that he may not want to know the answer.

"It helps. I know you don't believe me, and I know that you cannot understand, but I need to do it."


	3. Author's Note

**Hi,**

**sorry about the lack of updates, just had a load of stuff going on, with the start of the holidays. so from now on i'll be posting more often. At least that's the plan anyway.**

**thanks for the reviews! this is my first story so its really great to know that people are reading it.**

**hope you like the next instalments!**

_P.S As for the names of the chapters and the name of the story, they are all titles of songs by Everything But The Girl. Just a little bit of extra information :)_


	4. Troubled Mind

**Troubled Mind**

"Why" he asked, for it was the only thing he could bring himself to ask

He was silenced by her words, she needed to do it? How? Why?

"Luke, I know you don't understand, I just, I need to be alone" she pleaded finally, after watching the reaction of her previous words on his face.

She turned away from him, she knew that he could never understand, and she had come to the conclusion that being alone was better than having to face the looks on peoples faces.

"Luke please just go"

"I-I can't" he finally managed to say. "Peyton, I can't leave you. I want to understand, I want to be there for you"

She didn't say anything, secretly she had been waiting for someone to finally come and save. But when it finally happened, it didn't feel right. She didn't want saving but more importantly she didn't want him to save her. Whenever something bad happened in her life, he was there to help her through it. When her dad was lost, he went with her to identify a body, when she finally decided to find Ellie, he went with her, when she was shot he saved her. At the time of each of these events he was with Brooke.

She couldn't deny the fact that she loved him for saving her, but now it made her feel weak, she needed to do it alone. Lucas couldn't help her, because every time he did it caused more and more pain in her and Brooke's relationship. This time she didn't have to worry about her relationship with Brooke as its basically nonexistent. But it remained as a constant remainder of the breaking of her friendship with her best friend.

"You're always saving me, it needs to stop, I need to know that I'll be ok on my own" she reasoned.

She didn't want Lucas to know everything, but he deserved her to be truthful with him.

"Why, why Peyton? I'm not going anywhere"

"Everyone I get close to leaves me. People always leave remember?"

"No, Peyton that's not true"

"It is! Both of my mums, my dad works thousands of miles away, Jake, Brooke, and lets face it Luke, it won't be long till your on the list as well. This is the first real conversation we've had in ages! Do you really think that you won't leave me?"

She looked up into his eyes, she could clearly see the torn expression on his face. She knew he couldn't deny the facts, and that he couldn't promise her anything.

"I'm not them, Peyton. I know you don't realise it but you're always saving me too. You save me by just being you. I'm gonna go, but just remember that you're so much stronger than you give yourself credit"

With that, he slowly turned and left. She watched as he walked out of the door, remaining silent until she heard her front door slam shut, before collapsing onto her bed, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.


	5. Don't let the Tear drops part I

**Don't Let The Tear Drops Rust Your Shining Heart**

It had been just more than a week since he'd last seen her. Not a day passed that he didn't think about her. It tortured him not knowing how she was, if she was ok, hoping, praying that she wouldn't do anything else to hurt herself.

In the past when he hadn't spoken to her properly in a long time, at least he would see her around Tree Hill, in her Comet, or briefly in the hallways at school. But this time, it felt as though she had completely disappeared.

On the tenth day of not seeing her, whilst in the middle of class, he phone rang. Immediately the teacher told him to turn off his phone.

He took out the ringing phone, and recognised the number.

"Please, I really have to answer. Its really important" he pleaded.

"Important? I've heard that before, now switch it off before I put you straight into detention"

He had no choice, he would be no help to Peyton if he was stuck in detention. He rejected the call, and put his phone in his pocket again. The class seemed to go on forever, he stared at the clock on the wall, watching the slow steady ticking of the clock.

He couldn't concentrate his mind was filled with thoughts of Peyton. She knew he would be in class, why would she call? Had something happened? He couldn't bare the thought of her alone in pain.

As soon as the bell rang, the rest of the class filled out of the room, he stayed. Taking out his phone he saw that he had a new voice message.

_Luke-Lucas, I um I know I shouldn't be calling, but I need you, I really need you. Please come over here, please._

He could hear the distress in her voice, his stomached tightened, as he picked up his school books and bag, and ran out of the empty classroom.

Running through the corridors everything blurred, he didn't hear the teachers shouting after him, telling him not to run in the corridors. He didn't hear Haley shout after him. Haley had been at her locker, when he ran towards her, she could clearly make out the worried expression on his face. She knew that something had been on his mind recently, but she didn't know what. She called after him, shouting his name. He didn't react, he didn't turn round, he just kept running.

He kept running until he reached her street corner. With her house in sight he froze.

A white ambulance was parked outside of her house, paramedics rushing to get a gurney out. As he slowly approached the ambulance, the front door of the house opened, two paramedics appeared, pushing the gurney.

Her face once full of life, appeared pale and lifeless. He stood helpless watching the scene in front of him. As they rushed her into the ambulance, he made his way forwards in order to follow her into the ambulance.

A large balding paramedic stopped him. "You can't get into the ambulance"

"But she-she…, I know her. She called me" he struggled to say.

"ok kid, get in quickly" the paramedic said, as they both jumped into the back of the ambulance, shutting the doors behind them.

Once inside the ambulance, Lucas sat in shock. He couldn't speak when the paramedics asked him questions, and he couldn't break his hand away from the tight grip it had on Peyton's right hand.

When they arrived at the hospital, everything happened so quickly. Peyton was taken away from him, rushed into the care of doctors and nurses. He tried to follow her, but got pushed away by the nurses as they ran after the gurney.

Still with the gurney in sight, he kept going, he pace slowing. Finally he couldn't go any further and collapsed onto the floor. Falling onto his knees, his head sunk, letting the tears that had been building fall.

"Can I help you?" he looked up to see a nurse before him.

"My-My friend, she umm, she was rushed in, and I don't know where she is…" He said while quickly wiping the tears from his face.

"Come and take a seat over here, and I'll see if I can find out what's going on" She said as she lead him over to the nearest waiting room.

"Thank you"

"What's your friends name?"

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer"


End file.
